1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubrication system and method and more particularly pertains to lubricating front wheel drive axles of heavy trucks and equipment in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lubrication systems ad methods of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lubrication systems and methods of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lubricating axles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a lubrication system or method for lubricating front wheel drive axles of heavy trucks and equipment adapted to facilitate lubricating in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the lubrication system and method according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for lubricating front wheel drive axles of heavy trucks and equipment which is adapted to facilitate lubricating in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lubrication system which can be used for lubricating front wheel drive axles of heavy trucks and equipment which is adapted to facilitate lubricating in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.